Automated devices related to construction of trousers or similar garments are known in the art. The following U.S. Patents are believed to be representative of the art:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,122 to Zanoni describes a method for automated construction of pants. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,916,624, 4,916,634 and 4,926,344, all to Collins et al., relate to a system for preparing garment pattern data to enable computer prealteration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,007 to Slilaty describes a system for measuring custom garments. Data pertaining to the measurements of a person to be fitted are entered into a computer along with clothing style preferences. U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,534 to Osthus et al. relates to a production system for garments. U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,410 to Mukai describes an automatic hemming apparatus for supplying a tubular workpiece in a desired attitude to a sewing machine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,590 to Allison et al. describes an automatic trousers indexing method and an apparatus for belt loop attachment with improved tension control and seam detection.
However, none of the prior art is applicable for solving a simple problem confronted by many purchasers of trousers: too often the trousers in a clothing store are too long and length adjustment requires taking the pants to a tailor, requiring extra time and expense. None of the prior art discloses simple apparatus or methods for automatically and quickly adjusting length of trousers, suitable for implementation in a store setting.